User blog:Koishi-Komeiji/Mami Tomoe
This article is about the fanmade 5 Servant Mami Tomoe from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. This Servant's profile is based off of her version of the mobile game Tomoe_in_Magia_Record Magia Record. For this Servant, there is a special third Noble Phantasm called a Doppel that is unlockable after Strengthening. It can only be activated with a 300% base NP gauge. This article is about Mami Tomoe. For 5 , see Holy Mami. Active Skills First Skill= All attacks to them ignore their defense class advantage for 3 turns. Reduces their critical attack chance for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Stun Chance + |l1 = 30% |l2 = 35% |l3 = 40% |l4 = 45% |l5 = 50% |l6 = 55% |l7 = 60% |l8 = 65% |l9 = 70% |l10 = 80% |2leveleffect = Crit Chance - |2l1 = 10% |2l2 = 12% |2l3 = 14% |2l4 = 16% |2l5 = 18% |2l6 = 20% |2l7 = 22% |2l8 = 24% |2l9 = 26% |2l10 = 30% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Second Skill= Increases own NP generation rate when taking damage by 30% for 3 turns. |leveleffect = NP Rate + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 12% |l3 = 14% |l4 = 16% |l5 = 18% |l6 = 20% |l7 = 22% |l8 = 24% |l9 = 26% |l10 = 30% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Third Skill= Gains a delayed buff for 1 turn. After 1 turn, and if none of own Command Cards are used in the previous turn, increases own NP damage for 2 turns and gains critical stars. |leveleffect = Quick + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 21% |l3 = 22% |l4 = 23% |l5 = 25% |l6 = 26% |l7 = 27% |l8 = 28% |l9 = 29% |l10 = 30% |2leveleffect = NP Damage + |2l1 = 20% |2l2 = 21% |2l3 = 22% |2l4 = 23% |2l5 = 25% |2l6 = 26% |2l7 = 27% |2l8 = 28% |2l9 = 29% |2l10 = 30% |3leveleffect = Stars + |3l1 = 10 |3l2 = 11 |3l3 = 12 |3l4 = 13 |3l5 = 14 |3l6 = 15 |3l7 = 16 |3l8 = 17 |3l9 = 18 |3l10 = 20 |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank -= 500% Chance to reduce own defense by 50% for 1 turn. Demerit |overchargeeffect = Chance to Seal their NP for 1 turn. Inflicts Burn for 5 turns to them. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 800% |l3 = 900% |l4 = 950% |l5 = 1000% |chargeeffect = NP Seal Chance + |c1 = 50% |c2 = 60% |c3 = 70% |c4 = 80% |c5 = 90% |2chargeeffect = Burn Damage + |2c1 = 500 |2c2 = 750 |2c3 = 1000 |2c4 = 1250 |2c5 = 1500 }} |-| Rank '-'= Inflicts Spread of Fire status for 5 turns to them. (Increases Burn damage on them by 100%.) 500% Chance to reduce own defense by 50% for 1 turn. Demerit |overchargeeffect = Chance to Seal their NP for 1 turn. Inflicts Burn for 5 turns to them. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 800% |l2 = 1000% |l3 = 1100% |l4 = 1150% |l5 = 1200% |chargeeffect = NP Seal Chance + |c1 = 50% |c2 = 60% |c3 = 70% |c4 = 80% |c5 = 90% |2chargeeffect = Burn Damage + |2c1 = 500 |2c2 = 750 |2c3 = 1000 |2c4 = 1250 |2c5 = 1500 }} |-| Doppel= Inflicts Spread of Fire status for 5 turns to them. (Increases Burn damage on them by 100%.) |overchargeeffect = Chance to Seal their NP for 1 turn. Inflicts Burn for 5 turns to them. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1456% |l2 = 1456% |l3 = 1456% |l4 = 1456% |l5 = 1456% |chargeeffect = NP Seal Chance + |c1 = 100% |c2 = 100% |c3 = 100% |c4 = 100% |c5 = 100% |2chargeeffect = Burn Damage + |2c1 = 1000 |2c2 = 1000 |2c3 = 1000 |2c4 = 1000 |2c5 = 1000 }} Ascension |21 = |22 = |31 = |32 = |33 = |41 = |42 = |43 = |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |21 = |31 = |41 = |42 = |51 = |52 = |61 = |62 = |71 = |72 = |81 = |82 = |91 = |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Magia Record Servant Navigation Category:Blog posts